


Portal

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, Time travel - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Pre-Island Oliver comes to the future, Present day Oliver cannot stand Pre-Island Oliver, Present day Oliver is the Green Arrow, Set in season 4 with the new bunker, Tension, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity Smoak has been working with Cisco Ramon on a time travel machine when all of the sudden pre-island Oliver comes through and ends up in the bunker. He is every inch the cocky, self-assured, rich billionaire playboy and present day Oliver cannot stand him. Felicity has to try to keep present day Oliver from killing him while they work to get him back to the past. Can Felicity and Cisco get him back to the past before present day Oliver puts an arrow in him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Dawn (@EvaMcBain09). Hopefully this will be a fun little fic that you guys will enjoy. I am going to post this first chapter and hopefully it won't be confusing. I am going back and forth on how to differentiate between the two Olivers, so if this gets confusing or you have an idea, please leave me a comment. Also leave a comment if you are reading this and enjoying it. 
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy!
> 
> Tweeted as a Best Olicity Fic by @BestOlicityFics on 3/2/19.

Felicity's fingers flew over the keyboard as the code she was writing danced across the screen. She had been tasked to work with Cisco on a time portal that could travel between earths and times and even though it had been a difficult assignment, she and Cisco had succeeded.

They had watched as a portal opened before them, excited, and they both jumped up and down high fiving in that geeky way that only they knew.  They had accomplished their goal, but what they did not expect was for someone to come through the portal and when Felicity recognized who it was, she stilled instantly.

Felicity stared at the young man standing before her in shock.

"Are.....are you seeing what I am seeing?" Cisco asked the question as the man before them looked their way and when he saw Felicity, a cocky grin crossed his lips.

"Ummm, yeah, but I am not believing it."

“What did you do?” Cisco looked at her annoyed.

“I didn’t do anything, I thought you did something.” She looked back at him annoyed as well. This was not how they had envisioned this going.

The young man looked around confused at the bunker and then when he turned to them he watched as they bickered back and forth.

“But you wrote the code for the time travel.”

“Well how was I to know that when we tested it that someone would see the portal and step through.” Felicity was growing even more annoyed.

“Excuse me…..” The young man tried to get their attention.

“I thought we were going to work on a fail-safe…” Cisco and Felicity started looking at the code again as the young man cleared his throat.

“Excuse me?” He said the words louder and stepped closer and Felicity turned to him about to tell him to wait, when she remembered who he was and why he was there.

“Sorry to interrupt you two during your lover’s quarrel but can you please tell me where I am?”

The young man looked around the bunker as Felicity and Cisco both scrunched their noses at the word _lover's_.

“We are not…I mean she and I are not........” Cisco’s voice trailed off. Just the thought of someone thinking he and Felicity were lovers, made him cringe not mention the fact that Oliver, present day Oliver, would probably shoot him with an arrow if he so much as thought the wrong way about Felicity.

“Look I don’t care what you two do on your own time, but can one of you please tell me what the hell is going on? One minute I was making out with a brunette that I met at Poison and the next minute I am standing in some metal computer room with two geeks." He looked Felicity up and down, "One who is quite beautiful I might add.” He gave Felicity a cocky smile. It was a version of a smile that she had seen so many times on video. It was a smile similar to one she had seen over the last six years and it was a version of one the man she loved gave to her every evening when they were at home.

Felicity still could not believe her eyes. Standing before her was a younger version of her husband, Oliver Queen. He was dressed in the clothes of a rich kid with khaki pants and a white button up shirt with long sleeves. He had the sleeves rolled up on his forearms and she noted that the ropey muscles she was use to touching were not quite as defined. His hair was a little longer in the front and she recognized the clothes and hair from the picture that had been on Robert Queen's desk at QC. She had called him cute when she first saw it and even though she still thought that he was, she much preferred the rugged, handsome man her husband had become.

Young Oliver walked over to her and gave her a once over. “You know I normally don’t go for short, older blondes but I could make an exception for you. Are you a cougar?” Cisco stifled a laugh and before Felicity could respond a voice came from the other side of the room that made her cringe.

“That woman is my wife, so I suggest you speak to her with a little more respect.” Oliver’s growly voice made Cisco jump as present day Oliver walked into the room and his eyes grew wide when he saw the young man standing there. Oliver recognized him and he was almost speechless.

“Ummm, Oliver…I mean YOU Oliver, not him Oliver….” Felicity started to speak as she and present Oliver spoke at the same time.

“Felicity who….” However, when the younger Oliver turned around to look at the man that had entered the room, you could have heard a pin drop.

He looked at the man dressed in green leather with a quiver strapped to his back and he huffed out a laugh. “Who are you supposed to be? Robin Hood?”

Felicity saw her husband Oliver glare and she immediately stood between them.

"Felicity, what happened?" Oliver asked the question in his Green Arrow growly voice, exasperated, and she pulled him aside. Young Oliver sighed and shifted on his feet, clearly annoyed.

"We are not sure. We were testing the time machine and all of the sudden poof! You walked through....well not YOU you, past you, because you are here."

"Look guys I don't know what is going on, but I have things I need to be doing. Hey gorgeous can you tell me how to get out of here?" He winked at her and Felicity felt her husband take a menacing step toward him. She quickly placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Ummm, actually, Oliver," they both turned and looked at her and she pointed to young Oliver. ”Your name is Oliver, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh, just a lucky guess. And your middle name is Jonas?" He nodded, clearly surprised. "For confusion sake I am going to call you Jonas. Listen Jonas why don't we all have a seat and I will explain everything." Jonas gave her a suspicious look and then said something that made her Oliver almost explode.

"Only if you sit on my lap sweetheart."

Oliver quickly walked over and grabbed his former self by the shirt. "You speak to my wife like that again, and you will end up on the floor, understand?"

Jonas pulled away and straightened his shirt, "Hey man. I was just joking. She's too old for me and I don’t care for blondes." He turned and walked down the stairs toward the conference table and Felicity walked over and looked up at Oliver.

"Why don't you go change your clothes while Cisco and I try to explain to frat boy over there, what is going on. I think you need to go cool off." He nodded keeping his eyes on Jonas and then he stalked off toward the changing room.

"Well that could not have been more tense or awkward." Felicity heard Cisco speak from beside her and she blew out a breath.

"Why do I feel like it is only going to get worse?"

They made their way to the table and Felicity prayed that Jonas would understand.

“So, Jonas, what do you remember before showing up here?”

“I was with a beautiful brunette and were talking about going to her place…..” He winked a Felicity, “to get naked when suddenly I saw this doorway appear. I thought I was seeing things, so I stepped closer and when I tried to touch it my hand disappeared. I finally decided to step through and check it out and the next thing I knew I was here.”

“Well what you did was enter a time portal which has brought you to the year 2018.”

Jonas looked at them both like they were crazy. “Ok, what have you nerds been smoking?”

Cisco walked over and picked up the news paper he had brought in just that morning. He plopped it down in front of him.

“Read it and weep preppy boy.” Jonas scowled at Cisco before he picked up the paper. He saw the date and then he looked at the article that was front and center.

_“Mayor Oliver Queen to attend ribbon cutting ceremony at new hospital in The Glades.”_

Jonas looked up as Oliver walked back into the room, and he stood and backed up, a frightened look on his face.

“Your him.” Jonas pointed to the newspaper and then looked back at Oliver. “If you are him, that means you are me?”

Oliver could see the confusion clouding his eyes and he tried to approach him, but Jonas backed up.

“Don’t come near me.”

Oliver stopped, and Felicity walked over to Jonas, trying to calm him down. Jonas looked at her a little uncertain.

“So, if you are his wife then that means you are going to be my wife one day?”

“See you actually do have a thing for blondes….” Cisco started to say.

“Cisco!” Oliver glared at him.

“I know this is a lot to take in, why don’t you sit down, and I will get you something to drink.” Jonas shook his head no. "This is crazy. You people are crazy. Someone must have spiked my drink."

"We are not crazy Jonas and no one spiked your drink. Please let's sit down and I will explain more." She watched as conflicting emotions crossed his face. 

“I need to think.” He walked away, and Felicity had to fight the urge to follow him.

“Just give him or rather me a minute to compartmentalize everything.” Oliver turned to Cisco. “While he is doing that, and despite the set back it seems that the portal is working.”

Cisco and Felicity both walked back to their computers with Oliver not far behind them. “Yes. The fact that he…or you, were able to come through without breaking apart is the test that we needed.”

“So now we just need to get him or rather me back to the past.” Oliver placed his hands on his hips and looked at Felicity. “So, can we do that right now?”

Felicity’s fingers were flying across the keyboard as she tried to set up a new portal with the same time and date that was used before. However, she kept getting an error message and she heard Cisco say.

“I told you to get copper wiring in here.”

She glared at him and continued to work.

“I am going to go check on our guest.” Oliver turned and walked in the direction that Past Oliver had gone.

It was going to be so weird talking to himself.

Oliver made his way in the direction that Jonas had gone, going over everything in his head and how best to explain it. He remembered how arrogant and opinionated he had been at that age and he hoped he could explain things in a way that his former self could understand.

He walked around to the couches over near the conference table and did not see him and soon he was searching the entire bunker. He soon had searched full circle and when he came back around he cursed. "Dammit!"

Felicity looked up from her computer and gave him a confused look, "Oliver is everything ok?"

"No everything is not ok. He's gone."

"What do you mean he is gone?" Cisco quickly made his way over to Oliver's side looking around.

"I mean gone as in not in the bunker."

"But how could that be, there was no way he could have taken the elevator, we would have seen him."

Felicity walked over and said. "He didn't take the elevator. He left through the garage." She suddenly looked up at Oliver. "Ummm Oliver, where did you park the Ducati?"

"Shit!" Oliver raced toward the garage. He normally left the keys on a hook near his bike because with the security system Felicity had set up in the bunker he never had to worry about anyone taking it. Until now.

He skidded to a halt in the garage. "Dammit! The bike is gone."

Oliver sighed, what more could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short update guys. I am really struggling with my Muse on this one. Please be patient, I am sure I will get it going soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If not be gentle. LOL

Oliver quickly got on the phone and contacted John. He was driving back from A.R.G.U.S. and should be in the area. Felicity was in the process of tracking the bike and Oliver would have Dig stop him and bring him back.

Felicity let her fingers fly over the keyboard as she tracked the bike. It was heading in the direction of the mansion, so she quickly called out his location to Oliver and Oliver relayed it to Diggle.

“Thank goodness you have that tracker on Oliver’s bike. If someone were to see Jonas, we could have a problem.”

“Just focus on fixing the problem with the portal Cisco. We need to make sure that when we get Jonas back here that it is fixed, and we can send him back to his time.” Felicity kept her focus on the bike and amazingly about an hour later Diggle came walking through pushing Jonas by the scruff of his neck. He was glaring at him and Diggle had a dazed look on his face. Felicity put the lair on lockdown and then turned to Diggle.

“Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?” Diggle looked Felicity and then looked at Oliver and Jonas. He still could not believe he was seeing. The man was younger and had longer hair and attitude, but it was Oliver Queen.

Oliver sighed, “Cisco and Felicity were working on the portal and it just happened to open up near me or rather younger me and he or rather I stepped through.”

Diggle looked at Felicity in surprise. “How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know,” Cisco said, “but that is what happened. Now the portal is having fluctuation issues and if we don’t get him back to his time we are going to have problems.”

“So, I am stuck in this place?” Jonas looked around and he seemed irritated.

“At least until we can get you back to your time.” Oliver gritted the words out and Jonas glanced over at him.

“So why did I start dressing like that and when the hell did I learn to shoot a bow and arrow?” Everyone looked at Oliver in surprise at Jonas’ question. How would he respond to that?

“It’s a long story. One I don’t want to go into right now.” Oliver motioned for Diggle and they walked to the other side of the bunker as Jonas’s eyes glanced over at Felicity who was working furiously on her computer. She had turned her attention to helping Cisco find out the problem with the portal.

Jonas walked over and placed his hand on her chair and leaned down, invading her personal space. Felicity turned her head slightly and looked at him. What the hell was he doing?

“So wifey, whatcha doing?”

Felicity rolled her eyes at his question and the wifey made her cringe.

“First of all, I am not your wifey, and second I am going through the code trying to find where the portal is breaking.”

“Your pretty smart hu?”

“Graduated form MIT, IQ of 170, she is practically a genius and way out of your league.” Cisco said the words as Oliver walked back up to the platform and he gave Cisco a glare as he looked at Jonas leaning over Felicity.

He grabbed him by the back of the shirt and jerked him back away from her. Diggle walked up behind him and asked the question that was on all their minds. “So, who is going to stay with him tonight?”

Cisco grimaced and kept working, “I am busy.”

Felicity kept working too, “Me too. We are going to be here until we get this portal working again.”

Oliver looked at him, “Well don’t look at me. If I stay with him, I might just kill him.”

Jonas looked at Oliver in surprise. “Grumpy, are we?”

Oliver took a menacing step toward him and Diggle stepped in the way. “Ok. I will call Lyla and let her know what is going on and that I will be here for the night.”

“I will be glad when we are back to just one of you.” He said the words to Oliver as he walked off to call Lyla.

Jonas starting walking around looking at the equipment. He started to touch something when Cisco said, “Uh uh, don’t touch that.”

“What is this?” He motioned to a monitor where words were scrolling at a rapid pace.

“Or that!” Cisco said again his eyes never leaving the monitor he was watching.

Jonas motioned to something else and Cisco said, “If you touch that I will have to kill you.”

Jonas glared at him and then looked at the group. “I am bored. You won’t answer my questions, I can’t go anywhere.” He looked over at Felicity. “And the only good-looking woman here is taken.”

Felicity smiled over at Oliver, “See even back then you thought I was good looking.”

Oliver frowned at her. He was not in the mood for jokes.

“Oliver why don’t you and Diggle take him to the training mat with you?” Oliver was already protesting to Felicity as Jonas looked at him curiously.

“Training mats? What are you training for?”

Oliver groaned as he turned to Jonas. “Diggle and I do combat training to keep up our skills.”

“Oh, that sounds cool. So, what all do I know?”

“YOU know nothing.” Oliver knew he could not get out of this and he also knew that Felicity and Cisco needed to be left alone to concentrate. “Follow me.”

***

Jonas hit the mat for a third time and Oliver grinned as he heard the satisfying thud. He was enjoying putting his cocky, younger self on the floor and the more he was around him the more he wondered how he had been so popular. He had been a jerk. Jonas had walked onto the mat throwing out taunts that made Oliver’s blood boil and it had finally taken Diggle telling him to go easy for the fifth time before he had turned off that anger and sparred.

Diggle tapped his shoulder signaling it was his turn and Oliver walked off the mat and grabbed a towel and a bottle of water. He took a huge sip as he listened to Diggle patiently talking Jonas through some moves and Oliver watched with fascination as he watched Jonas pick up the moves with natural ease. It has been just as easy for him to pick up fighting skills when he had been on the island and then working for A.R.G.U.S., and it was interesting to watch his younger self and remember those times.

Jonas had been inquisitive and asking a lot of questions, but Oliver had been hesitant to answer those questions. He was worried that if Jonas knew the answers that he/himself might make different choices in his life when it came to the trip on the Gambit. He didn’t want to mess up the timeline and so he had kept silent.

Diggle and Jonas sparred for a few moments and then both walked off the mat, their breathing quick and grabbed their towels and their water. “That was good exercise.” Jonas took a swig of his water. “I could impress a lot of girls with some of those moves.” Oliver rolled his eyes, he had been such a womanizer back then. Diggle grinned at him.

“Keep up the practice and you will have ladies falling all over you.” Oliver gave Diggle a “really?” look and Diggle grinned and walked off to change his clothes.

Oliver realized that Jonas could not stay in the clothes he was wearing, so he said, “Let me go get you some new clothes to put on. I should have some sweats and a t-shirt in the back. Don’t touch anything.” He warned Jonas in his growly voice and then walked toward the changing area near the showers. Jonas wondered over to the arrows that were neatly lined up on a rack. He touched the tip and pulled his finger back quickly as it was quite sharp.

“Uh, I think he said not to touch anything there sporto.” Cisco’s voice rang through the lair and soon Oliver walked back in with the clothes he had promised.

“You can change in there.” He pointed to the door to the left and as he watched himself walk away he let out a breath. He made his way over to Felicity and gently touched her shoulder. “How is it coming?”

She leaned her head on her hands clearly frustrated. “Something is jamming the signal.”

“I am finding the same thing.” Cisco said from his chair.

“How do we fix that?” Oliver looked between the two of them. They were the two most intelligent people he had ever known. He was confident they would figure this out.

Felicity looked at Cisco. “The closest we can get to his actual timeline is two days before. One of us needs to go back to that time and then wait and see if we can fix it from the other side.”

Felicity and Oliver both looked at Cisco. He started shaking his head no, “Oh no, I am not doing that.”

Felicity stood up and walked over to him, “It has to be you Cisco. I need to be here in case Team Arrow needs me and I can work from this side. You don’t know all of my protocols for the lair.”

Cisco knew she was right. “You are going to owe me so big. Both of you.” He pointed at them both before he stood up. “Ok, get the portal started.”

Felicity quickly started typing and as her fingers flew the portal appeared to Cisco’s side. Felicity looked at him, “I will leave you an opening, just in case.”

Cisco nodded and then walked through the portal both quickly disappearing.

“I sure hope this works.” Oliver looked down at Felicity and sighed.

“Me too, because I can’t handle two of you.” She turned back to her computer, quickly getting back to work as her words sunk in to him.

“Neither can I.” He said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver paced because he was frustrated, and he paced because how had he gone through his younger life being such a jerk? He needed to do something, something that would get his mind off of himself. He stalked over to the salmon ladder and removed his shirt. He liked to tease Felicity that he did the salmon ladder to distract her, but the truth was he also did it for himself. It helped him to clear his mind and focus on one thing at a time. Distracting her was usually just a bonus and always ended up leading to great sex when they got home.

Jonas heard a clanking noise coming from the far side of the room and his curiosity was peaked. There was nothing else to do in this godforsaken hole, and this sounded intriguing. He walked across the room and looked toward Felicity, who despite trying to act absorbed in her work was sneaking glances in the direction the sound was coming from. He walked around the corner and found Oliver, his older self, doing some sort of exercise that well, to be honest, looked hard.

Oliver was hanging from a metal bar that was supported by metal brackets on either side. He was swinging into a chin up and then on the second swing, throwing his body up to the next bracket causing the bar to clang against the metal bracket. He had gone up and back down twice and finally dropped to his feet with a thud. His upper body was covered in sweat and Jonas glanced at Felicity seeing a hungry, predatory look in her eyes before he turned back to Oliver.

“What is this?” He indicated the apparatus and Oliver glanced back at it before he looked at Jonas.

“It is called a salmon ladder. It works your arms and your core.”

“Can I try it?”

Oliver quirked an eyebrow. He had worked out when he was younger and had been in pretty good shape for his age, but he personally had not mastered this piece of equipment until he had honed his body into the weapon he had become. He wiped his brow and glanced back at Jonas.

“You sure you want to try? I don’t exactly remember my arms being that strong back in the day.”

Jonas glared at him and then pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it to the side. “I got this.”

Oliver watched the cocky bastard walk over to the ladder and place his hands on it as he had seen Oliver do minutes before. He swung his body and was barely able to do the chin up and when he tried to swing the bar up to the next level he missed and hit the ground. Luckily there was padding below him, and he heard Jonas curse as he stood back up and placed the bar back on the lower rungs.

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Jonas stubbornly tried again and again he hit the mat.

“Dammit!”

“Problem?” Oliver asked the question sarcastically, but Jonas did not respond. He could tell by the look on the kids face that he was not giving up and remembering how stubborn he had been at that age he just stepped back and watched. Four times Jonas tried and four times he fell to the mat. Oliver smirked as he knew he was getting frustrated. Maybe he should go easy on himself and tell Jonas to stop, but a part of him was enjoying seeing the cocky kid crash and burn so he finally settled back, his hips against the table behind him and just watched.

“Don’t you have something else to do?” Jonas looked at him, clearly growing self-conscious.

“Oh no, I have all the time in the world.” He gave him a sarcastic smile.

Jonas glared and tried it again, and when he fell one more time, he placed the bar back on the ladder and then stalked off. Oliver grinned taking satisfaction in the fact that his cocky, self-assured self was frustrated. Maybe it would teach him a little humility.

Felicity walked over as she saw Jonas stalk off.

“That wasn’t very nice.” She stood next to Oliver looking in the direction that Jonas had just gone.

“No but oh it felt good.”

She turned and placed a hand on his chest and licked her lips as she stared at his chest. “I like to feel good.”

Oliver grinned down at her, “Oh you will, later tonight.” He kissed her quickly before he headed to the showers.

Felicity turned and walked back to her computer stretching her muscles as she did. She wondered how Cisco was doing as she set up an algorithm to alert her when she needed to make a few changes to the code and then she went off in search of Jonas. It was not a good idea to leave the guy alone for too long.

She walked around the corner and saw him sitting on the black sofa a thoughtful frown on his face.

“Hey.”

Jonas looked up when he heard her voice but did not say a word. Felicity walked over and sat across from him. He looked a little lost and Felicity could not help but feel sympathy for him. His world was being turned upside down.

“How are you doing?” She asked him and sat waiting as he finally looked up at her and leaned forward bracing his forearms on his knees. It was a move she had seen Oliver do a hundred times and she could not help the slight leap of her heart as the familiarity hit her.

“Can I ask you something?” Jonas looked at her with those piercing blue eyes that were the exact same shade as Oliver’s but with a more innocent expression.

“Sure.”

“What is all of this? Why do I grow up to be a bow and arrow wielding, leather wearing jerk?”

Felicity’s lips pursed. She didn’t like anyone insulting Oliver, including himself.

“There are going to be some things that happen in your life Jonas that I cannot go into, but what I can tell you is that you become a better person and you become a hero.”

His eyes lit up hearing the conviction and love in her voice.

“You really love me, I mean him.” Jonas said. “Why? And what happened with Laurel?”

Felicity had to think for a moment of how to answer his questions without giving too much away.

“First of all, I fell in love with you or rather Oliver because I saw your heart. Despite whether you know it or not you have the biggest heart of any man I have ever met in my life. You would do anything for family and those you love, even if it means you sacrifice yourself.”

“Laurel would disagree.” He sat back with a sigh.

“You and Laurel will have a lot to go through and deal with, but I promise you that things will be ok.”

“She wants us to move in together and I am just not ready.” He gave her a sheepish look. “You probably already know all of this.”

She shrugged, “I do.”

Jonas gave her a curious look, tilting his head at her, “Did I cheat on Laurel with you?”

“Oh god no. You were already broken up with Laurel when we got together.”

Jonas stood and walked over and took a seat next to her and she shifted. She knew it was Oliver, but he didn’t seem like Oliver. Jonas placed his arm along the back of the couch, their knees touching. His eyes roamed over her face and down her body and she gave him a hard look.

“I can’t figure you out. I have women flirting with me all the time, and you even marry me, yet you seem oblivious to my charm.” He gave his self-assured Ollie smile that had worked on every woman he had ever met. Yes, he was flirting with a married woman and he didn’t care. He was bored, and she was a beautiful distraction. “Why is that?”

Felicity arched an eyebrow at him and went to stand-up, but he moved with her and it caused her to stumble. He caught her by her arms and she frowned as she felt just a small bit of attraction. She shouldn’t be feeling that, but then again this was Oliver. No matter what he looked like or who he was she could never fight her attraction to him.

“You have about two seconds to get your hands off of my wife.” Oliver’s very growly Arrow voice could be heard walking up and Jonas looked down at her with a bit of confusion. She could tell he was feeling something too, but then he let her go.

“He just caught me. I tripped.” She explained and stepped to Oliver’s side, her hand going to his arm to try to keep him calm. But Oliver could not help it. Seeing Jonas’s hands on her made him angry, even though it was his younger self.

Oliver glared at Jonas and interestingly or stupidly, Felicity could not decide which, Jonas did not back down. Then Jonas said something so stupid, that Felicity watched in shock as Oliver punched him dead in the face.

“Well she is my wife too.”

Felicity could not react quick enough because he said those words, those stupid words, and then he was on the floor, holding his nose and glaring up at a very angry, Oliver Queen.

“You don’t deserve to even be in her presence much less consider her your wife. Your selfish and immature and entitled and I cannot wait for you to go back where the hell you came from.” The anger in Oliver’s voice really took Jonas by surprise and it was at that moment and the look in Jonas’s eyes that made Felicity realize just how much seeing his younger self and how he acted and treated people, was killing Oliver. He had always said that this part of him died when that boat went down and to be faced with it again was taking its toll on him.

John had heard the commotion and walked over and seeing Jonas on the ground holding his nose, he turned to Oliver.

“Why don’t you two get out of here for a little while. Go home, calm down and then come back. It’s not going to do anyone any good if he goes back to the past beaten to a pulp.”

Oliver knew Dig was right and Felicity decided that was the best idea she had heard all night. She let her hand slide down Oliver’s arm and grasped his hand with hers. “I can monitor Cisco from my phone, let’s go home.”

Oliver’s eyes were still on Jonas and then they flickered to Dig and then to Felicity. He finally stalked off and Felicity gave John an apologetic smile before she followed quickly after him.

***

Oliver sat down on the couch when they got home and leaned his head back closing his eyes. He felt the couch shift next to him and then Felicity’s soft hands on his temples, gently massaging.

“How are you doing?”

Oliver moaned, her hands working their magic. “Better now.”

“This must be really hard for you.”

Oliver lifted his head and her hands fell to her lap, but he grabbed one of her hands and held it in his as he thought about how to explain to her the mixed emotions he was feeling.

“I thought I left that part of me in the ocean, and seeing it first hand, how I acted, how selfish I was and so disrespectful. Felicity, I was so goddamn entitled.”

She gently rubbed his shoulder with her free hand, her eyes loving and reassuring.

“I want to take him and shake him and let him know that life is not that simple. That there are hard times ahead where he is going to feel like dying. Life is going to try to break him at every turn and he needs to be ready for that.”

“YOU were not ready for it and it made you stronger. It forged the man you are today Oliver. The hero you are today. The man I love.” She paused for a moment, “He asked about Laurel.”

Oliver looked at her in surprise and she could see the hurt in his eyes. He had always been ashamed for how he had treated her. He had never really loved her, but he did care about her and he wished he had done better by her.

“He wanted to know if we slept together while you were with Laurel.”

Oliver stood up angrily.

“He asked that because it is what he would do. It’s what I would have done.” Oliver rubbed his hand across his eyes and Felicity stood and moved in front of him.

“Oliver none of us can go back and change our past. We must keep him in the dark about things because if he goes back and makes different decisions our reality as we know it could change. As hard as it is you need to let him be himself. He is still going to have changed. Maybe not consciously because he won’t remember it. But subconsciously he will become a slightly better version of himself.”

Her hands gently cupped his face and he looked at her softly, the love in his eyes always making her breath hitch.

“I can’t blame him for flirting with you.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer.

“I thought blondes were not your type back in the day.”

“You’re not a real blonde, remember?” He teased, and Felicity laughed.

“Good lord don’t tell him that.”

She leaned up and kissed his lips and they swayed gently as their breath mingled sweetly and they just held each other.

“We shouldn’t leave Dig alone with him for long. He has the patience of a saint but even Diggle will eventually deck him.” Oliver said with a sigh.

Felicity smiled up at him, their lips still gently brushing as they held each other close. “We have a little bit of time before we have to be back, and I seem to remember you doing the salmon ladder. You know what that does to me.”

He DID know what it did to her and the thought made his entire body hum as excitement coursed through him.

“Tell me what it does to you Mrs. Queen.” He whispered the words softly as he ghosted his lips across her cheek to her ear. “Does it turn you on?” He felt her shiver and he smiled against her neck.  She ran her hands up under his shirt and scraped them across his abdomen causing his body to jerk.

“I think you know what it does to me. You’ve always known. That is why you placed it directly in front of my station.”

“That was just being strategic.” He kissed her and everything else faded away.

***

Diggle rolled his eyes as Jonas asked him another question. He loved Oliver like a brother, but he was glad they had met later in life. He would have killed the kid.

“So, they call you Dig? Can I call you Dig?

“No, John.”

“Wow, so you and I are like brothers?

“Yep.”

“Do you go out in leather with a bow and arrow too?”

“No, I have a gun.”

“And my wife stays here while you guys are out running around?

“FELICITY works on comms and intelligence. She is our eyes and ears for us while we are out in the field.” Hearing the words “my wife” come out of this kid’s mouth really irked him for some reason and he was already irritated with all the questions.

“And what about that Cisco kid? What does he do?”

“Listen, why don’t we save the question and answer session for later? I just wanted to check on you before I went to grab us some lunch.”

“Oh, I am starving. Can I come with you? I am going stir crazy in this place.” Jonas approached him, ready to leave.

“No, you are going to stay right here.”

“Bro listen….”

Diggle stopped him right there. “First of all, my name is John not Bro. Second if anyone see’s you then that could spell trouble for us. You need to stay here and out of sight until we can get you back to your time.”

“You can’t just keep me locked down here…” Before he could finish that sentence, Diggle had him up against the wall with his arm to his throat. That was when Oliver and Felicity walked into the lair.

“See I told you.” Oliver’s words echoed through the lair as they approached, and John released Jonas, clearly annoyed.

“We brought Big Belly Burger.” Felicity’s cheery voice broke the tension and the silence as everyone was hungry.

Oliver walked over to John and patted his shoulder, “Dig why don’t you take a break. Go home, see Lyla and get some rest. Felicity and I have got this.”

John took the Big Belly Burger bag that Felicity handed him and then leaned closer to Oliver to whisper, “God you were an annoying little shit. I will owe you one.”

He patted Oliver’s shoulder and then headed to the elevator, glad to be going home for a while.

Felicity set the lair on lock-down as they all sat down to eat.

Jonas looked at his burger and grimaced, “What is this?”

“It’s a hamburger.” Oliver’s sarcasm did not go unnoticed.

“You expect me to eat this?”

“I don’t care what the hell you do.”

“Oliver….” Felicity cut in as she could tell he was getting frustrated again.

“Jonas, this is what we have to eat. I’m sorry if it is not quite up to your, um, standards but I promise you will like it.”

Jonas looked at her and then back at his bag of food. He took out the burger and grudgingly started to eat. He found it to be quite tasty and before long he had finished the burger and half of his fries.

“Ok, I need to go check on Cisco.” She gave both Oliver and Jonas a pointed look, “You two play nice.”

Oliver grumbled something, and Felicity gave him her “don’t’ argue with me look” and then she walked over to her computer and got to work. An hour later she looked at her computer and stood with a shout, “Yes!!!”

Oliver and Jonas raced over as she started to type furiously.

“Cisco was able to reset the codes from his side, so now I just need to do a little tweaking on this end and we should be good to go.” Felicity quickly set up a portal for Cisco to return through and then she got to work.

Cisco stepped back through looking a little ruffled but a huge smile on his face. “Wooohooo, the geeks have done it again.” He lifted his hand at Oliver expecting a high five but when Oliver just looked at him he finally lowered his hand.

“What’s got you all grumpy?”

“Nothing, so how long until we can send him back?”

Felicity sighed as she looked at the code. “Tomorrow.”

“What do you mean tomorrow?” Oliver looked at her stunned.

“I mean we can’t send him back until tomorrow. If we send him back today it will be a day early.”

Jonas was listening and was totally confused. “So, I am stuck here for one more night?”

“It looks that way.”

“But that is insane. What about my family? And I have a date with twins Saturday night.”

Oliver gave him a look that said, “are you fucking kidding me?”

Felicity placed her head in her hands and prayed to god that Oliver did not kill him before the night was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a quick update guys. I am debating on whether to end this soon or keep it going. You guys let me know. I have some ideas on if I keep it going but I can also end it in a chapter or two. Enjoy!

One more night. They only had to deal with him one more night. So why was that night dragging as if time itself had slowed down? Oliver had done everything he could to avoid Jonas, but something was telling him he needed to go talk to him. He wanted to scream at him to get his life together, to make better choices. But in all honesty, he was happy with his life. He had a best friend who was like a brother to him and the most beautiful amazing wife. Overall, he had a good life and if his life had not unfolded the way it had then he might never have met either one of them.

Jonas was standing staring at the arrows again and so he finally walked over and placing his hands on his hips said, “Sorry I was frustrated earlier.”

Jonas turned and looked at Oliver, suspicion dancing in his eyes. “Why won’t you tell me how I end up here, how I end up being you?”

“Because if I do, you might make different choices when you return to your life and I just can’t risk that. The decisions I or rather you made led me to here and led me to her.” He looked over at Felicity and his face softened noticeably.

“How did you end up with a woman like that?” Jonas was genuinely curious. He could tell that Felicity was way out of his league and nowhere near the type of woman he normally dates.

“Luck, fate? I honestly don’t know. But what I do know is that she is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He looked back at Jonas. “She is my light.”

Jonas glanced back over at Felicity and then looked around the lair. “This is all just so crazy.” He finally looked back at Oliver. “Will I remember any of this when I go home?”

“No. Your subconscious might but it will be as if you never left.”

“So, I won’t miss my date.” Jonas grinned, and Oliver had to laugh at that.

“No, you won’t miss your date.”

Oliver looked up to see Cisco standing on the stairs just staring at them. He was looking at them curiously and Oliver arched his brow at him.

“It’s amazing seeing how much you changed, I mean you were the poster boy for frat boys everywhere…”

“Cisco.” Oliver’s growly voice made him stop talking and finally he turned and walked back to his station.

Oliver walked over to Felicity and placed his hand on her shoulder. He could see she was tired as she rubbed her shoulder, so he lightly brushed her hand away and started to rub them himself.

“Ohhhh thank you.”

“How is it going?”

Felicity sighed, “Good. I have the timetable all logged and set for in the morning and Cisco is working on making sure there are no glitches this time.”

Oliver kissed the top of her head. “I will be happy when things are back to normal. It’s getting hard not to tell myself to grow up.”

Felicity laughed. “Subtlety has never been your strong suit. That is for sure.”

“Pfffttt, that is an understatement.” Cisco whispered the words under his breath but they heard him and he looked at them both in surprise. “What? Am I wrong?”

“I am going to do some patrolling. Let me know if you need me.” Oliver kissed her and glared at Cisco before walking to the back to change into his leathers and heading out into the night.

***

John arrived back at the lair with Lyla in tow an hour later. After she heard the story she could not help herself, she HAD to see Jonas for herself.

“Felicity how are things going?” John and Lyla walked up to where Felicity was seated at her computer and she turned with a huff.

“We have the timeline set and Cisco has been making sure we are free of glitches, so now it is just a waiting game.”

Lyla’s eyes got big as she saw Jonas walk into sight. The young man was definitely Oliver Queen and she could not stop staring.

Cisco walked up to her side and shook his head, “I know. It’s like looking in a mirror. Or looking in a baby mirror that takes you back in time. Or looking in one of those carnival mirrors that distorts everything.” Cisco rambled and raised his phone to take a photo, but Lyla batted his hand down, and he looked at her and said, “Not the right time?”

Jonas noticed everyone staring at him and when he saw Lyla he glanced at Felicity, “Who is this?”

John walked up to Lyla’s side and crossed his arms over his massive chest, his stance letting Jonas know to tread lightly. “This is my wife Lyla.”

“Why is she staring at me?”

“She is just amazed that you are here.” Felicity's cheery tone belied her nervousness so she stood and quickly walked over to Jonas. “Why don’t you and I take a walk.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him along. He looked around like she was crazy.

“Walk where?”

“Just around.” Felicity kept walking hoping that they could get through the hours they had ahead of them peacefully.

Jonas walked by her side as they walked the outer perimeter of the lair. Felicity sometimes did this when she had too much going on in her head and today seemed like a perfect time to do it again.

Jonas looked at her and placed his hands in his pockets. “So, can I ask you a question? When will we meet?” He liked Felicity, a lot, and he was fascinated by her. He almost felt like he would miss her when he left.

“No, unfortunately I can’t tell you that and you won’t remember me when you leave here.”

“I can’t imagine ever forgetting you.” The words slipped out before he could stop them, and they sounded so much like the Oliver that she knew now that she paused and turned to him.

“I think in some small way I am going to miss you too Jonas Queen.”

He gave her a smile that lit up his face and she knew for once he was showing her the real Oliver Jonas Queen. “Don’t tell Oliver that.”

She leaned closer conspiratorially and said, “That will be our little secret.”

They continued walking around in silence, the movement helping Jonas to clear his mind and as they came back again to where John and Lyla were standing Oliver came walking out from the elevator.

“How was it out there?” John watched as Oliver placed his bow and quiver on the table.

“Quiet. I ran into Detective Lance while I was out, and he is going to stop by tomorrow and give us some information on Darkh.”

Jonas looked at Oliver. “Which Lance?”

“Quentin Lance. Why?”

Jonas shrugged. “Just wondering.” He had been wanting to ask about his Mom, Dad, Thea and about Laurel and Tommy, but he knew they would not answer his questions, so he kept them to himself.

John walked over so he could talk more with Oliver, “I am surprised the ghosts were not more active tonight.”

“Yeah, the fact they are so quiet cannot be a good sign. Felicity can you check the cameras on the docks. I want to make sure I didn’t miss anything.”

“On it.”

Jonas walked over to Oliver and Lyla again could not help but stare. John noticed and walked over, gently turning her away.

"Hey Oliver. I just wanted to let you know that I understand about why you have to be so quiet.” He paused and looked over at Felicity as her fingers flew over the keys of her computer. “You have a lot at stake here.” He looked back at Oliver and gave him a cocky smile. “I know you won’t miss me when I am gone, and since I will be leaving in a few hours I feel like I can say this. Enjoy her.”

Oliver frowned as he looked back over at Felicity. He knew Jonas was not being disrespectful with those two words. Something had happened between Jonas and Felicity; a connection was there. It made him warm on the inside to think that even when he was younger he would have had that connection with her. He was a different man now then he had been then, and he appreciated her in so many ways, that his younger self could never have imagined. But he truly felt now that if they had met under different circumstances and in a different time, she still would have been the love of his life.

"I do. Every single day."

Jonas nodded and then wondered off, yawning and soon he was on the couch fast asleep.

***

Jonas had been asleep for a couple of hours and everyone was growing tired. Felicity yawned as she walked over and grabbed a blanket from the closet to place over Jonas. However, as she neared the couch the elevator doors slid open and Detective Lance walked into the lair.

Felicity immediately threw the blanket over Jonas covering his face and Oliver slid behind the wall out of sight as John moved to intercept Quentin.

“Sorry to barge in on you guys like this but I wanted to………” He stopped talking as everyone stared at him and he glanced around noting the tension. “Is everything ok?”

John held his finger to his lips in a shushing motion and grabbing Quentin by the arm turned him back toward the elevators. “Oliver is sleeping and since he doesn’t rest much we are all trying not to wake him up.”

Quentin looked at John with a puzzled expression but didn’t argue. “Ok, well I was heading home so I thought I would let you guys know that I have a meeting with Darhk tomorrow. When I spoke to Oliver earlier it was for next week, but Damian moved it up.”

“Ok good, why don’t you fill us in when it is over.” John glanced back toward Felicity as she waved her hands at him to get Lance out of there. Jonas mumbled in his sleep and turned on his side and when the blanket fell off Felicity quickly picked it back up and then stood up with a fake yawn threw it back over him, hoping Quentin did not notice. He glanced her way but kept walking with John.

Quentin stepped onto the elevator and gave them all a concerned look before the doors slid shut. Felicity sprinted over to her computer and put the lair back on lock down.

“Now that sure will get your adrenaline going.” Cisco said with a dead-pan expression from his computer.

Felicity sank into her computer chair blowing her hair away from her brow. “That was close John. I should have locked down the lair once Oliver was back from his patrol.”

Oliver came out from behind the pillar and grimaced, “This is getting ridiculous. How much longer until we can send him back?”

“Two hours at least.” Felicity typed in a few words and then turned in her chair. Oliver and John glanced at each other and the at the couch as Lyla sidled up to Felicity.

“How is Oliver doing with all of this?”

“It has been rough. I swear Lyla if we don’t get young Oliver back to his time, our husbands will be fighting over where to hide the body.”

Lyla glanced over at Jonas and hummed, "Hmmm."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this IS going to be the final chapter of this fic. Please note the rating jumps to "Explicit" for this chapter as there is some smut here. However, if you don't want to read the smut you can skip the middle section and only read the first and last section. I hope this ends satisfactorily for everyone. Love you guys.
> 
> Enjoy!

The time had come for Jonas to leave. He stood near the spot where he had appeared with everyone looking on and as excited as he was to get back to his time, he felt a tug at his heart when he glanced at Felicity. He wasn’t sure why his attraction to her was so strong, or maybe he did. She was his future wife; one day they would be married. That fact still amazed him.

Cisco was typing away at his computer getting the portal ready for Jonas, so not caring what Oliver or anyone else thought, Jonas walked over to Felicity and took her hands in his with a smile. She looked at him in surprise and then seeing the look in his eyes relaxed squeezing his hands.

“I guess this is goodbye for now.”

Felicity nodded, “Yes, it is. And you won’t be late for your double date.”

Jonas grinned but Felicity could see a sadness deep in his expression, “I know you told me that I probably won’t remember anything when I return to my time, but I am hoping that my heart will remember.”

Felicity caught her breath and Oliver frowned, however he didn’t intervene. This was him, and the kid was about to leave. Oliver placed his hands on his hips and watched the scene unfold with narrowed eyes.

“You are going to do great things Jonas Queen. Don’t forget that ok? Always have faith in yourself and listen to this.” Felicity placed her hand over his heart and Jonas gently covered her hand with his and held it to his chest. He could not help himself and before he could think about what he was doing he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Felicity’s lips. She immediately pulled away and Oliver took a step forward with a growl that would have made a lion proud. John placed a hand on Oliver’s arm and shook his head, indicating to just give them a moment.

Jonas did not care that Oliver was ready to rip his head off, he just stared into her beautiful blue eyes, and he released her hands keeping his eyes on her as he stepped back to the spot that would take him home.

“See you soon.” Jonas’s words echoed through the lair, but were spoken directly to her, as the portal opened and swallowed him up. As it closed Felicity and Cisco both let out a sigh of relief and Oliver walked over glancing at the computer screen.

“Did it work?”

Felicity turned and typed a few things on the keyboard and smiled, “Yes. Woohooo.” She turned and high-fived Cisco who grinned at her.

“So, how did it feel kissing a younger Oliver Queen?”

Oliver glared at him, but Cisco was not backing down. This was too good. Oliver kissing Felicity in front of Oliver and living to tell about it. Nobody would believe this story.

Felicity looked at Oliver and her eyes softened, “It was familiar.” Oliver’s eyes softened as well as she looked at him and he thanked the powers that be once again that this amazing woman was his wife.

Felicity stretched and yawned and walked over taking Oliver’s hand in hers. “I think we all need to go home and get some rest.”

John and Lyla made their way to the elevator. “Sounds good guys. We will check back in with you later today. In the meantime, don't let anyone else come through that portal.” John joked as they stepped onto the elevator, and when the elevator doors closed behind them, Cisco looked around awkwardly.

“Well umm, I am going to go to the hotel and get some sleep. Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do. Or I guess since nobody will be here you can do whatever you want to do………..” he started to ramble, and Felicity finally said, “I will call you later Cisco.”

He smiled and then walked to the elevator and as the door shut behind him, Felicity turned to Oliver and placed her hands on his cheeks.

“Wow. We survived.”

Oliver placed his arms around her waist and tugged her close giving her a deep, passionate, emotion filled kiss. When the kiss broke they both were gasping, and Felicity said, “Wow, what was that for?”

“I don’t ever want to see another man kissing you ever again. Even if it is a younger me.” Oliver held her head and kissed her again and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

“Are you jealous?”

“Hell yes.”

Felicity laughed, and she playfully slid her hands down his chest. She turned around and typed a few keys putting the lair on lock down before she turned back to Oliver and gave him a coy look.

“So, we are alone.”

Oliver’s eyebrows creased, not exactly sure what she was implying.

Felicity stepped closer and taking the bottom of his t-shirt in her hands ran her hands up under it feeling his smooth, hot skin and every rippling dip and curve of his chest.

“So, it has been awhile since we have done anything in the bunker.”

Oliver’s stomach jerked as her finger nails gently ran down his chest. “Felicity, I don’t think…….”

“Oliver, I am not asking you to think.” She leaned up on her tip toes and wrapped a hand around his neck, her other hand playing along the waistband of his pants. “I am asking you to make love to me.”

She was so very hard to resist and as she kissed his jaw and along his collar bone, her hand skimmed down and touched him through his pants. It made his hips jerk toward her and he finally placed his hands on her hips to push her away. He was never comfortable having sex in the bunker. Of course, it had happened a few times, once when they were both drunk, and then a few times when they were both so turned on they could not wait. But his preference was to take her home so there was no possibility of interruptions.

“I have the lair locked down Oliver, no one is going to walk in on us.”

His hands tightened keeping her close instead of pushing her away and when she pulled back and looked up at him with eyes that were full of her desire for him, he groaned and then kissed her, his hands immediately going for the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it up over her head and when she did the same for him and their skin touched, the desire that was always burning between them ignited. Felicity reached back and took off her bra letting it drop to the floor as Oliver’s hands made their way up under her skirt. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hard nipples scraped his chest they both moaned. Oliver started backing her toward the conference table that was nearby at this point not caring that they were in the lair. Seeing someone kiss her, even if it was his younger self, had awakened a desire in Oliver to claim her as his and when they reached the table, he lifted her up and sat her on top moving between her legs.

“Oliver.” Her whispering his name always drove him crazy and he let his hands skim down over her breasts, squeezing them and tugging on them just how she liked. Felicity was his. It always amazed him how responsive her body was to his and his to hers, as if they were made for each other.

Felicity felt a wetness between her thighs that was always present when she was around him and she quickly reached for his pants undoing the button and zipper. She needed him desperately and when she pushed his pants and boxers down and his erection sprang free, she gently took him in her hand and started to caress and squeeze him.

“F….Felicity.” Oliver gasped her name their foreheads touching as the both watched her stroke him. He finally pulled away her hand to push her back, so he could remove her panties and he tugged them down her legs and off before she could reach for him again. Soon he was back between her thighs pulling her hips closer to the edge. Their gasping breaths sounded through out the room as she reached down and guided him home and when he slid inside of her tight warm body they both groaned, and he started to move.

His name was falling from her lips with each thrust of his hips and it satisfied the jealousy that had plagued him since he saw the connection with Felicity and Jonas. He kissed down her neck and finally took a nipple in his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue over the rigid peak. The sensation made her body clench and when he felt her tighten around him he pulled away with a tug of her nipple before he moved to the other one.

“God Oliver…”  He was pumping relentlessly into her, claiming her just as he needed to, and she held on tightly accepting every single sensation he gave her. Her body was tingling and growing tense as he moved deep and quick and when his lips released her other breast and his hand slid down between them moving over her slick wet clit, she started to buck her hips with pants of breath and eventually exploded around him. Her scream of pleasure rippled through him as she felt her wetness coat his hand and his cock and he thrust in a few more times deeply, quickly and soon he was grunting in release with a final hard thrust.

They held each other tightly as their bodies started to shudder and Felicity kissed his neck and cheek adoringly before he softly kissed her lips.

“Wow, I think I need to make you jealous more often.” She huffed out a laugh and Oliver laughed too, both exhausted and spent.

He picked her up from the table and carried her to the back not worrying about the clothes that were shrewn around the lair. They would worry about that later. He gently laid her on the cot that they had in the back and curled up behind her pulling her close to him.

“It’s been a long day Felicity, let’s get some rest.”

It didn’t’ take long and soon they both were sound asleep, grateful just to be together.

***

Jonas walked into the bar his blue eyes scanning the room, and when he spotted the twins he was meeting a confident smile curved his lips. He had been looking forward to this night and when he stepped up to the bar where they were seated and ordered a drink he knew right away things were going to go well this evening.

He struck up a conversation with the ladies, his mind dismissing Laurel as it always did lately. She was pressuring him to move in with her to make things more permanent and even though he loved her the thought of commitment to her did not sit well with him. He was not proud of the fact he was cheating on her, but when he was with another woman sexually it allowed him to forget the pressure that she had him under.

As the evening wore on and it was evident that he was going to get lucky that evening he paid the tab and then offering an arm to each of the ladies they left the club. He would take them to a nearby hotel, because taking them to the mansion had become too much of an issue with his parents and so he signaled for a taxi, giving them both his patented Oliver Queen smile.

Tonight, would be another fun escape.

 

**Four Years Later**

Oliver dropped down from the ceiling and glanced around the office before making his way to his father’s desk, his memories of QC spinning through his head. He had been sent to download crawler software to Robert’s computer and as the computer booted up and he used the thumb scanner to access the system he marveled that it still worked. He had been presumed dead for over 4 years due to his father’s yacht going down and he tried not to think of those memories as the software started to work.

As he glanced at the files that scrolled by he noticed a file that said, “Robert Private.” What could his father have on his system that was private? He opened the file and noticed two files labeled “Oliver” and “Thea”. He frowned and opened a drawer finding a jump drive and plugging it in copied the two files to the drive. What information was his Dad keeping for him and his sister? He would have to look at it later.

Oliver glanced up as Mateo whispered frantically that he needed to hurry, that someone was coming. He heard footsteps coming down the hall from the elevator and he quickly grabbed the jump drive and hid as the person drew near. He quietly glanced around the corner to see a beautiful blonde, with her hair in a pony tail, wearing a white and black polka dot shirt and black skirt and glasses placing something on Robert’s desk. He felt a tug in his chest when he saw her face, something about her familiar, comforting. He had never seen her before but something about her was drawing him to her.

Felicity looked at the picture of Robert Queen and his son thinking how sad it was that they had both died so tragically.

“Your cute.” She spoke to the picture, leaning on the desk, and Oliver watched her intrigued.

“It’s too bad you’re, you know, dead. Which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me.”

Oliver continued to watch and listen, not able to take his eyes off her.

Felicity finally straightened and sighed, “I really need to learn to stop talking to myself.”

Oliver felt a soft smile curve his lips as she walked away, the draw to her catching him completely by surprise.

As he left Queen consolidated that evening the blonde stayed in his thoughts.

“One day,” he thought, “One day.”


End file.
